


Red & Green

by Fandom_Trash27



Series: My Eddsworld writing dump [2]
Category: Eddsworld - All Media Types
Genre: Angel!Edd, Angst, Demon!Tord, Gaaaaaaaaaaayyyy, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I Ship It, I Tried, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I hate I how wrote this, I may write more for this, It's not cliche I promise, Lol poor him, M/M, Maybe one day I'll rewrite this, My First Work in This Fandom, Stupid wall, This Is STUPID, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, This was for my teacher, Tord's a little messed up in the head, Why Did I Write This?, poor edd
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-03
Updated: 2017-10-03
Packaged: 2019-01-08 16:37:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12258069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fandom_Trash27/pseuds/Fandom_Trash27
Summary: Long ago, in the country Blaggerdorf, a civil war broke out. In the end, neither side was victorious. But they each came to an agreement, to build a wall that’ll divide the south and north. Over time, one side became a hell on earth, while the other was a near perfect society. And thus the tale of our two lovers was born.





	Red & Green

**Author's Note:**

> Before we start, I'm gonna explain this. The people on the good side of the wall are called "Angels" and the people on the bad side of the wall "Demons."

Long ago, in the country Blaggerdorf, a civil war broke out. In the end, neither side was victorious. But they each came to an agreement, to build a wall that’ll divide the south and north. Over time, one side became a hell on earth, while the other was a near perfect society. And thus the tale of our two lovers was born.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Edd looked longingly at the wall that separated him and his love. He didn’t understand how Tord was able to climb it, it was completely and utterly terrifying! Speaking of Tord, Edd wondered what he was doing, he was usually here by now. Edd sighed in sadness. If only their country didn’t go into a pointless civil war and build this idiotic wall. Then he and Tord could be together! Even though it was a beautiful dream, Edd knew it was a fantasy that could never come true. For not many people in this country supported same-sex relationships.

“Why so down my love?” Edd looked up to see Tord sitting on top of the wall. Edd’s face immediately broke into a grin. 

 “I’m not down!” He protested, “I’m just thinking.” 

Tord laughed with a sly smile, running a hand through his brown locks. “Could it be that you were thinking about me?” Edd blushed, which in turn made Tord laugh even more. 

“I don’t blame you, I am quite handsome after all.” Tord teased. 

Edd stifled a small smile, “No my dear, I’m handsome, you’re cute.” Tord laughed and climbed down off the wall. 

“That’s what you think,” Tord smirked. Edd rolled his eyes and took his backpack off his back. Tord was immediately interested in what was in it. Edd pulled out a small container of cake and Tord’s eyes widened in awe.

“Want some?” Edd asked as he opened the container.

“You should know what my answer is by now,” Tord said as he snatched the container away from him. Edd didn’t mind, he knew that since Tord lived on the bad side of the wall, he didn’t get such things as pastries.  Edd rummaged through his bag for a fork and handed it to Tord, who took it gladly.

“What’s… what’s it like living on the other side of the wall?” Edd asked hesitantly.  Tord immediately stopped eating the cake, his appetite gone.

“It’s like living in hell.” He answered quietly.  

“C’mon It can’t be that bad!” Edd exclaimed. “I could go live with you!” As soon as Edd said that, something inside Tord had snapped.

“Absolutely not!” He barked at Edd. Edd snapped his gaze down at the grass.

“It was only a suggestion,” He muttered. Edd’s green eyes brightened back up a minute later. 

“I know, what if you lived over here with me!” He exclaimed in happiness. Tord sighed. 

“You know perfectly well why I can’t live over here with you Edd,” He said quietly, picking at the hem of his red shirt. Edd ran a hand through his brown hair. Just as Edd was going to respond, a shout made their blood freeze in their veins.

“DEMON!” Edd and Tord started at the man who shouted in shock. Their minds numb with panic, they sat frozen. The man kept chanting “demon” but when a crowd started to form, Tord snapped out of it and helped Edd climb the wall. He then proceeded to climb it himself. 

“That was close,” Edd breathed out. He could still hear the chants from the other side of the wall. 

“Oh God,” Tord whispered, holding his head.

“What’s wrong?” Edd asked, his voice thick with concern.

“You’re on my side of the wall,” Tord choked out, starting to panic. Realization dawned on Edd’s face.

“What should we do?” Edd asked Tord shakily. Tord stood there for a few minutes, deep in thought.

“I know,” He said, his voice jumping uncharacteristically lighter, “We should-

**BANG!!**

Edd’s eyes went wide as he fell to the ground, the gunshot ringing in his ears. Blood began to seep through his green shirt. He looked up at Tord and whispered, “Why?” Tord looked at him with an excited smile, his amber eyes twitching. 

“Because now my love,” Tord whispered into Edd’s ears as he held him close, “Now we can be happy together forever.”

With that, Tord leaned in for one last passionate kiss before turning the gun on himself and pulling the trigger. Tord pulled Edd closer and died in the embrace of red and green.   

**Author's Note:**

> If you're wondering how they were able to tell Tord was a "Demon", is people on the bad side of the wall are more rugged and dangerous looking. Also, Tord also has a gun on him, so I didn't just have him pull that out of thin air. And my shit excuse for nobody attacking them as they climb up the wall is because since they were a near perfect society, they didn't want to kill anyone/get blood on their hands. Plus nobody would want to clean that mess up.


End file.
